


mamihlapinatapei

by Farrowe



Series: drabble prompts for abstruse words [6]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Desire, Drabble, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrowe/pseuds/Farrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the look that swallows the two in an instant, never to be broken by word or action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mamihlapinatapei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlkonostStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkonostStorm/gifts).



Sometimes a shadow passes her in the mirror. It is only a glimmer: a flash of white fingers or of skeletal cheeks, or a rush of breath in her neck. A bright smile might linger at the edges of her sight if she is swift enough to catch it, like a strand of hair falling away in a comb.

She is never alone.

Perhaps on one occasion, or another, she catches a pair of bright eyes in that mirror, and they stare, wavering. She could turn around, perhaps, and he would be there, in his raiment of velvet stars.

But she is before a mirror, and she is not alone.


End file.
